


It's My Skin

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [10]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Domination, FaceFucking, M/M, Masks, Smut, just like a TINY bit of fluff, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Water is finding out more about who is and what he wants. And how pretty Alpha looks down on his knees.





	It's My Skin

And now, Water sat on his amplifier. He had been wearing his Infestissumam robes, but they lay discarded on the floor now. He seductively ran his hands over the hair on his bare chest, and hooked his thumbs in the belt of his black trousers. It was dark, because they were backstage and it wasn’t time to build up their backline yet.

‘Crawl to me.’ He said to the Fire ghoul, whom he had ordered to kneel.

 

Alpha saw almost nothing of his face. He saw his lips and a glimmer of the white of his eyes, but the rest was hidden underneath the latex gimp mask. It was a new thing Water had taken interest in. Alpha felt a rush of arousal looking at it, and he placed his hands in front of him, crawling towards his obscured lover, who was maybe showing more of himself than ever.

‘It’s a shame your hair is going.’ Water mumbled, grabbing at Alpha’s thinning hair. ‘I want to pull your hair and make you whine like the bitch you are.’

 

Nobody was allowed to talk to Alpha like that. But when Water did it, turning himself on with his dirty talk, Alpha couldn’t complain. It came as a surprise, sometimes. It could happen in the middle of their lovemaking, when Water would suddenly grab Alpha’s throat or pin him down, his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. It could happen in the middle of the day, outside of any sexual context. Water would press his body into Alpha’s back during grocery shopping, hissing to him what a filthy slut he was, pinning an arm behind his back when nobody was watching. It was a take on just friends pushing each other around, boys-will-be-boys, but with such a sexual connotation that Alpha would always feel a familiar heat grow inside him. Water could demand him to fuck him any time he wanted. Any time at all.

Which is why he found himself here, on his hands and knees. They had had dinner with the band, and as the others stepped out for a smoke, Water had grabbed him by the ear and blown hot air into it. It had made the Fire ghoul weak in the knees. Helpless, he had followed his love backstage. He had showed Alpha the latex gimp mask after unbuttoning his shirt. The ghoul mask transformed him in a way that intrigued him more than he realized, but it took some time before he realized how a new mask could manipulate that transformation. And take it into the bedroom. Or backstage. Alpha had watched his ghoul put it on, close his eyes with an unfamiliar intensity. He had ran his fingers down the sides of his face, feeling it press on him.

‘It’s my skin.’ Water had whispered.

 

Water pulled him up by his ear now and ran his fingers gently over his face. ‘Good.’ He said softly. He caressed Alpha’s lips with a thumb. ‘Pretty.’ He said. Alpha parted his lips, and ran his tongue over the finger. He saw a flash of Water’s fierce eyes as he pushed his thumb into Alpha’s mouth and worked his fingers under his chin. Water held his jaw in a tight grip. He pressed his thumb against Alpha’s tongue, and then loosened his hand a little, sliding the thumb back and forth. He made sure Alpha didn’t look away.

‘Good.’ He said again. Alpha sucked his thumb softly, wrapping his lips around it. Water looked dangerous in his mask. Menacing. Alpha let his gaze wander down Water’s chest. He could see in his breathing that the other was aroused. The light skin lit up in the dark under his patch of black hair. A beautiful happy trail ran over his soft belly, disappearing under the waistband of his jeans.

 

‘Hey!’ Water hissed. Alpha quickly looked back again.

‘You want it?’ Water rasped. He bucked his hips, making Alpha eye the bulge in his pants. He still held on to Alpha’s jaw.

‘Hmm!’ Alpha confirmed. Water started stroking himself through his pants now, running his thumb up and down Alpha’s wet tongue.

‘You got such a pretty mouth.’ He said, hoarsely. ‘Such a sweet, pretty mouth.’ He opened his trousers, taking out his hard cock. Then, he pulled his fingers from Alpha.

He used Alpha’s saliva to slicken the motion of rubbing the head. Alpha watched it twitch in his hand, lips parted. He wanted to suck him good. He imagined the look on Water’s face as Alpha made him come down his throat.

 

Water moved a hand in Alpha’s neck and drew him close. Immediately, Alpha pressed his face to Water’s erection, nuzzling him, kissing up and down the shaft.

‘Master…’ he mumbled. He hadn’t called Water that before, but his reaction was golden.

‘Yes!’ Water heaved. ‘Call me Master! Be my filthy whore.’

Good lord, this was turning Alpha on. He moaned wantonly as he grabbed Water’s upper legs and wrapped his lips around his cock. He moved his tongue fast against the shaft, suckling on the head. Water grabbed at his head with two hands, letting out a long sigh as he pulled Alpha as close as possible.

 

Alpha gladly dove in: he pushed forward, taking Water into his throat. He moved back and forth, fast, moaning loud to please his master.

‘You’re such a good ghoul.’ Water’s voice was shaking with lust. ‘Such a slut for your master.’

Alpha bobbed his head, reveling in the taste of the other. He held on to Water’s legs as he held his head in place and started fucking him, heels planted into the floor.

Alpha closed his eyes, welcoming the roughness, feeling himself harden until his cock pressed uncomfortably in his clothes as Water used his mouth and throat. Nothing tasted as sweet as his lover’s pleasure.

 

Alpha sought Water’s eyes, feeling he was close. The moment Water caught his gaze, he came hard, throwing his head back and roaring passionately. He spurted his thick load right into Alpha’s throat, who did his best not to gag and swallow everything his master was giving him. Water heaved, holding him in place. He thrusted a last time, slowly releasing the other. Alpha saw his chest move, and sweat pearl down the dark hair there. As Water pulled his hands away to lean back on the amp, Alpha let his cock slip from his mouth. He placed a wet, sweet kiss on it, and then another.

‘Oh…’ Water sighed softly. His dominant persona seemed gone. Carefully, Alpha got to his feet. He had to stretch his painful legs. Then, he bended over his lover, placing a hand to the latex covering his face. It was so tight Water’s lips perked up from the hole in it. Water smiled, blissful.

‘Alpha…’ he whispered lovingly before they kissed.

 

 

‘Thank you for wanting to try these things with me.’ Water said softly. His fingers caressed Alpha’s wrist, and the sound of the highway faded into the background. Alpha watched the traffic lights and cars flash by. He listened hard, hoping to hear Air’s snoring. But he didn’t expect the others to be eavesdropping.

‘I wouldn’t if I didn’t like it.’ Alpha gave his love a tired smile. He swirled the last few sips of beer around in the lukewarm can.

‘Thank you for liking it then.’ Water drew figures in his hand. ‘Alpha.’ He sighed. ‘I wish I could express what you mean to me.’

A comfortable excitement spread through Alpha’s chest. Familiar butterflies. A feeling of the unknown, but also of security.

‘There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about.’ Water’s eyes were large, earnest. ‘Something that has been pestering me, and I wanted to have said it before it becomes something that stands between us.’

His voice got softer. ‘I would hate that.’

 

Alpha went cold. Water looked sad all of a sudden, troubled. He feared for him, was scared of what his ghoul had to say. Alpha squeezed his thigh, encouraging him to let it out.

‘I am not sure that this is the right thing for me.’ Water looked around the small seating space of their tour bus.

Alpha swallowed hard. ‘Us?’ he said, voice shaking a little.

‘No!’ Water replied quickly. ‘No, I am very sure about us!’ Alpha saw his eyes wander, as if he was looking for the right words.

‘The band.’ He said. ‘I’m not sure if this is where I belong.’

Alpha sighed. He felt some relief. Immediately, he thought of ways to make it work, and ensured his love that his happiness was the only thing that mattered. That it should never stand between them.

 

Water’s eyes were wet when he smiled, and the corners of his mouth disappeared into his round cheeks. Alpha loved him, he realized once over. Stains of street lights slid over his handsome face. Alpha wrapped his arms around Water, and tried his best to not imagine the long hours on the road without him.


End file.
